youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
To-Do List
A list of mermaid shows that still need pages on the wiki. One Season or More Less Than One Season Swimming_with_Scales.png|link=Swimming with Scales Tales_from_the_Sea.png|link=Tales from the Sea The_Tale_of_a_Mermaid.png|link=The Tale of a Mermaid Aklla_with_the_Mermaid.png|link=Aklla with the Mermaid Florida_Tails.png|link=Florida Tails Isabella456.png|link=Mermaid Girl (Isabella456) Mermaid_Without_a_Tail.png|link=Mermaid Without a Tail My_Sister_is_a_Mermaid.png|link=My Sister's a Mermaid Sophia's_Vanity.png|link=Mystery Mermaids (Sophia's Vanty_) Ocean_Mermaids.png|link=Ocean Mermaids (LPSShimmerProductions) Scales_and_Tails.png|link=Scales and Tails (GreenFin Mermaids) EsterSen.png|link=A Mermaid's World (A Mermaids World) Everyday_Mermaid.png|link=Everyday Mermaid Marine_Mermaids.png|link=Marine Mermaids Glittery_gabby.png|link=Mermaid Magic (glittery gabby) Natalie_McLaurin.png|link=Ocean Tails (Mermaid Mistress Productions) Our_Ocean_Dream.png|link=Our Ocean Dream Tie_Dye_Tails.png|link=TieDyeTails Underwater_Adventures.png|link=Underwater Adventures A_Mermaid_Tail.png|link=A Mermaid Tail (2013) Mer-Friends.png|link=Mer-Friends (Piper and Braden) Mermaid_Friends.png|link=Mermaid Friends Maya_&_Alysa_Films.png|link=Mermaid Magic (Maya & Alysha Films) Snow_Alexa.png|link=Mermaid Secrets (snow alexa) Mermaid_Sisters_2.png|link=Mermaid Sisters (Mermaid Magic) Martha_Saintil.png|link=Mermaid Tales (Martha Saintil) Mermaid's_Lagoon.png|link=Mermaid's Lagoon Mermaids_Forever.png|link=Mermaids Forever (Mobzforgabz22) MerSecrets.png|link=MerSecrets Mystic_Mermaids_MM.png|link=Mystic Mermaids (2016) Lord_Kyla.png|link=Mystical Mermaids (Lord Kyla) Secret_Mermaids_SM.png|link=Secret Mermaids (Secret mermaids) Olivia_Soltis.png|link=The 2 Tails (Olivia Soltis) The_Fishy_Secret.png|link=The Fishy Secret (Emma Vickers) C&FtFWM.png|link=The Freshwater Mermaids (Crystal & Marina The FreshWater Mermaids) The_Mermaid_Diaries.png|link=The Mermaid Diaries (The Mermaid Diaries) Crazy_Jo_movies.png|link=The Mermaid's Tail (Crazy Jo movies) The_Tale_of_the_Mermaid.png|link-The Tale of the Mermaid (dradis 29) Twelve Episodes Eleven Episodes Ten Episodes Nine Episodes Eight Episodes Seven Episodes *Swimming with Scales (Swimming with Scales) *Tales from the Sea (Tales from the Sea) *The Tale of a Mermaid (DR Dre) Six Episodes *Aklla with the Mermaid (Daisy) *Florida Tails (Kirk Hendricks) *Mermaid Girl (Isabella456) *Mermaid Without a Tail (Mermaid Without A Tail) *My Sister is a Mermaid (Lauren TV) *Mystery Mermaids (Sophia's Vanity_) *Ocean Mermaids (LPSShimmerProductions) *Scales and Tails (GreenFin Mermaids) Five Episodes *A Mermaid's World (EsterSen & A Mermaids World) *Everyday Mermaid (Everyday Mermaid) *Marine Mermaids (Marine Mermaids :)) *Mermaid Magic (glittery gabby) *Ocean Tales (Natalie McLaurin) *Our Ocean Dream (doglover101) *TieDyeTails (TieDyeTails) *Underwater Adventures (Underwater Adventures) Four Episodes *A Mermaid Tail (A Mermaid Tail) *Mer-Friends (Piper and Braden) *Mermaid Friends (mermaid friends) *Mermaid Magic (Mermaid Magic) *Mermaid Secrets (snow alexa) *Mermaid Sisters (Mermaid Magic) *Mermaid Tales (Martha Saintil) *Mermaid's Lagoon (Abby_Anne_Jackson) *Mermaids Forever (Mobzforgabz22) *MerSecrets (TogetherTribe) Cancelled *Mystic Mermaids (Mystic Mermaids) *Mystical Mermaids (Lord Kyla) *Secret Mermaids (Secret mermaids) *The 2 Tails (Olivia Soltis) *The Fishy Secret (Emma Vickers) *The Freshwater Mermaids (Crystal & Marina The Freshwater Mermaids) *The Mermaid Diaries (The Mermaid Diaries) *The Mermaids Tale (Crazy Jo movies) *The Tale of the Mermaid (dradis 29) Very Short Shows Shows that fall into the "Very Short Shows" category at three episodes or less. Three Episodes 2_Texas_Mermaids.png|link=2 Texas Mermaids Freshwater_Mermaids.png|link=Fresh Water Mermaids (Freshwater Mermaids) H2O_Intolerant.png|link=H2O Intolerant Life_as_a_Mermaid.png|link=Life as a Mermaid (Julia Alexa) M4_Mermaids.png|link=M4 Mermaids Magic_Island.png|link=Magic Island Amaya_Nicole.png|link=Mermaid Diaries (Amaya Nicole) Another_mermaid_magic_show.png|link=Mermaid Magic (mermaid magic) Scheiße_queen_of_the_manifesto_De_Melo.png|link=Mermaid Magic (Scheiße queen of the manifesto De Melo) Emily_Mattson.png|link=Mermaid Mysteries (Emily Mattson) Ashantae_Smith.png|link=Mermaid Secrets (Ashantae Smith) IMBAH.png|link=Mermaid Tails (IMBAH) Vanessa_Antonio.png|Mermaid in the Ocean (Vanessa Antonio) Mermaid's_Peak.png|link=Mermaid's Peak Mermaids_Rock.png|Mermaids Rock My_Different_Mermaid_Life.png|link=My Different Mermaid Life TinaBean_TV.png|link=My Little Secret (TinaBean TV) Tracina_Mckinney.png|link=My Secret Mermaid Life (Tracina Mckinney) Scale_Tales.png|link=Scale Tales (scale tales) SLaM.png|Secret Life as a Mermaid (Katie Hunt) Something_About_the_Necklace.png|link=Something About the Necklace Teenage_Mermaids.png|link=Teenage Mermaids Cam_watson.png|link=The 2 Tails (cam watson) The_Deep_Blue.png|link=The Deep Blue The_Forever_Mermaids_2.png|link=The Forever Mermaids (The Forever Mermaids) The_New_Mermaid.png|link=The New Mermaid Jeremys_Ego.png|link=The Two Tails (Jeremys Ego) Tiny_Mermaids.png|link=Tiny Mermaids Twil_Tail_Mermaids.png|Twin Tail Mermaids *2 Texas Mermaids (sam macy) *Fresh Water Mermaids (Izzy a.k.a. Isabella Hartly & Freshwater Mermaids) *H2O Intolerant (Mermaid Iole) *Life as a Mermaid (Julia Alexa) *M4 Mermaids (M4 Mermaids) *Magic Island (Magic Island) *Mermaid Diaries (Amaya Nicole) *Mermaid in the Ocean (Vanessa Antonio) *Mermaid Magic (mermaid magic) *Mermaid Magic (Scheiße queen of the manifesto De Melo) *Mermaid Mysteries (Emily Mattson) *Mermaid Secrets (Ashantae Smith) *Mermaid Tails (IMBAH a.k.a. lpspuppylover 3214) *Mermaid's Peak (Mermaid's Peak) *Mermaids Rock (lacey boyle Mermaid Shows *My Different Mermaid Life (MerAvery76) *My Little Secret (TinaBeanTV) *My Secret Mermaid Life (Tracina Mckinney) *Scale Tales (scale tales) *Secret Life as a Mermaid (Katie Hunt) *Something About the Necklace (Seven Mermaid Girls) *Teenage Mermaids (kayleeandovilo) *The 2 Tails (cam watson) *The Deep Blue (Sweetie Cake) *The Forever Mermaids (The Forever Mermaids & The Forever Mermaids extras) *The New Mermaid (Lizzie Squad) *The Two Tails (Jeremys Ego *Tiny Mermaids (tiny mermaids) *Twin Tail Mermaids (German Shepards & Glasses a.k.a. GS&G with twinTail mermaids]) Two Episodes 13_&_1-2_Fish.png|link=13 & 1/2 Fish Donald_Miller.png|link=A Mermaid's World (Donald Miller) Rylee_Hanneman.png|link=A Mermaid's World (Rylee Hanneman) SHANEL_GE.png|link=A Mermaid's Secret (SHANEL GE) ASLoaM.png|link=A Secret Life of a Mermaid A_Tale_of_Tails.png|link=A Tale of Tails Alisa_Zehner.png|link=Being a Mermaid (Alisa Zehner) Lana_Neal.png|link=Being a Mermaid (Lana Neal) Deep_Sea_Secrets.png|link=Deep Sea Secrets Del_Mar_Mermaids.png|link=Del Mar Mermaids H2O_Secret_Life_of_a_Mermaid.png|link=H2O Secret Life of a Mermaid Mer-Friends_2.png|link=Mer-Friends (Mina Pedersen) Alexie_Ramirez.png|link=Mermaid (Alexie Ramirez) Mermaid_in_the_Family.png|link=Mermaid in the Family Lainey_Cross.png|link=Mermaid Magic (Lainey Cross) MermaidMags.png|link=Mermaid Magic (MermaidMags) Mermaid_Moments.png|link=Mermaid Moments (YOLO Productions) Ashley_Ramirez.png|link=Mermaid Powers (Ashley Ramirez) Sparkley_Cupcakes.png|link=Mermaid Secret (Sparkley Cupcakes) Mermaids_are_Cool_and_True.png|link=Mermaids are Cool and True Mermaids_of_Colorado.png|link=Mermaids of Colorado Miami_Beach_Mermaids.png|link=Miami Beach Mermaids CrystalDream.png|link=My Life as a Mermaid (CrystalDream) Sunset_beachpalmtree.png|link=Ocean Secrets (sunset beachpalmtree) Itzel_Encisco.png|link=Our Secret Mermaid Life Red_Eyed_Mermaids.png|link=Red Eyed Mermaids Astronorny_Productions.png|link=Scales (Astronorny Productions) SLM_ml.png|link=Secret Life of a Mermaid (mermaid life) SLMerman.png|link=Secret Life of a Merman (su life of a merman) Secret_Mermaid_Shells.png|link=Secret Mermaid Shells Secret_Mermaid_Tales.png|link=Secret Mermaid Tales Lpsm&m.png|link=Secret Mermaids (lpsm&m productions) Secret_Tails.png|link=Secret Tails (glam kitty!!) Marlin_Sacramento.png|link=Secret Sister Mermaids Sister_Mermaids_(7MG).png|link=Sister Mermaids (Seven Mermaid Girls) Mermaid_Eclipse.png|link=Tails and Scales (mermaid Eclipse) Bestiesforeva202.png|link=The 2 Tails (bestiesforeva202) The_2_Tails.png|link=The 2 Tails (The 2 Tails) The_Life_of_Two_Mermaids.png|link=The Life of Two Mermaids Cutie_luv.png|The Necklace That Holds a Secret Maddison_imelda.png|link=The Secret Mermaid (maddison imelda) The_Secret_Tail.png|link=The Secret Tail (Mermaids4life And the special mermaid) The_Sister_Scales.png|link=The Sister Scales The_Tail_Of....png|link=The Tail Of... The_Tales_of_Mermaids.png|link=The Tales of Mermaids Kate_stillman.png|link=The Two Tails (kate stillman) The_Untold_Tails.png|link=The Untold Tails *13 & 1/2 Fish (OrangePanga Derp) *A Mermaid's World (Donald Miller) *A Mermaid's World (Rylee Hanneman) *A Mermaid's Secret (SHANEL GE) *A Secret Life of a Mermaid (the fun in you) *A Tale of Tails (Craig Ranes) *Being a Mermaid (Alisa Zehner) *Being a Mermaid (Lana Neal) *Deep Sea Secrets (Deep Sea Secrets) *Del Mar Mermaids (Del Mar Mermaids) *H2O Secret Life of a Mermaid (H2O Secret Life of a Mermaid) *Mer-Friends (Mina Pedersen) *Mermaid (Alexie Ramirez) *Mermaid in the Family (Chaya C.) *Mermaid Magic (Lainey Cross) *Mermaid Magic (MermaidMags) *Mermaid Moments (YOLO Productions) *Mermaid Powers (Ashley Ramirez) *Mermaid Secret (Sparkley Cupcakes) *Mermaids are Cool and True (lacey boyle Mermaid Shows a.k.a. Katie Hunt) *Mermaids of Colorado (MermaidsOfColorado) *Miami Beach Mermaids (Farah Hernandez) *My Life as a Mermaid (CrystalDream) *Ocean Secrets (sunset beachpalmtree) *Our Secret Mermaid Life (Itzel Enciso) *Red Eyed Mermaids (Dancesports 101 a.k.a. Red eyed Mermaids) *Scales (Astronorny Productions) *Secret Life of a Mermaid (mermaid life) *Secret Life of a Merman (su life of a merman) *Secret Mermaid Shells (family blogs 123 kid u tube) Cancelled *Secret Mermaid Tales (Secret Mermaid Tales) *Secret Mermaids (lpsm&m productions) *Secret Sister Mermaids (Marlin Sacramento) *Secret Tails (glam kitty!!) *Sister Mermaids (Seven Mermaid Girls) *Tails and Scales (mermaid Eclipse) *The 2 Tails (bestiesforeva202) *The 2 Tails (The 2 Tails) *The 3 Secret Tails (the 3 secret tails) *The Life of Two Mermaids (michelle middleton) *The Mermaids of Matanzas Beach (The Mermaids of Matanzas Beach) *The Necklace That Holds a Secret (Cutie luv) *The Secret Mermaid (maddison imelda) *The Secret Tail (Mermaids4life And the special mermaid) *The Sister Scales (Mermaid channel) *The Tail of... (Piper and Braden) *The Tales of Mermaids (The Tales Of Mermaids) *The Two Tails (kate stillman) *The Untold Tails (ourelvis2012) One Episode 2_Magical_Mermaids.png|link=2 Magical Mermaids Cutebunny_girl.png|link=3 Tails OMA.png|link=A Mermaid Adventure (Alisha Fortean) Lilly_Pepovic.png|link=A Mermaid Secret (Lilly Pepovic) Belle.png|link=A Mermaid Tail (Belle) Mermaid_Lola_D.png|link=A Mermaid Tail (Mermaid lola d) Mermaid_tales.png|link=A Mermaid Tail (Mermaid tales) AMBS.png|link=A Mermaid's Big Secret Beautiful_Mermaids.png|link=Beautiful Mermaids Cove_Mermaids.png|link=Cove Mermaids Disenchanted_Mermaids.png|link=Disenchanted Mermaids FM_FM.png|link=Freshwater Mermaids (Freshwater Mermaids) Hidden_Tails.png|link=Hidden Tails (2015) HIBaM.png|link=How I Became a Mermaid JatMTH.png|link=Jessica and the Mermaid Treasure Hunt Magical_Jealousy.png|link=Magical Jealousy Makayla's_Mermaid_Adventure.png|link=Makayla's Mermaid Adventure MerMagica.png|link=MerMagica Mermaid.png|link=Mermaid (13awesome Dolls) Mermaid_Friendship.png|link=Mermaid Friendship Adyson_Beebe.png|link=Mermaid Magic (Adyson Beebe) Sparkle_Productions.png|link=Mermaid Magic (Sparkle Productions) Minecraftgirl506.png|link=Mermaid Magic (minecraftgirl506) TheBffsTeam.png|link=Mermaid Magic (TheBffTeam) Mermaid_Magic_with_chaybae.png|link=Mermaid Magic (with ChayBae) Mermaid_Magic_of_2.png|link=Mermaid Magic of 2 Mermaid_Myths.png|link=Mermaid Myths Adele_Hubbard.png|link=Mermaid Tails (Adele Hubbard) Clawdeena9.png|link=Mermaid Wishes (clawdeena9) Savannah_Navarro.png|link=Mermaids (Savannah Navarro) Sunshine_Pookachook.png|link=Mermaids (Sunshine Pookachook) Mermaids_Beware.png|link=Mermaids Beware Mersecret_Waters.png|link=Mersecret Waters Midnight_Mermaids_2.png|link=Midnight Mermaids (Midnight Mermaids) Midnight_Mermaids.png|link=Midnight Mermaids (TheMidnightMermaids) Moonlit_Mermaids.png|link=Moonlit Mermaids of the Lagoon Morgana_Mermaids.png|link=Morgana Mermaids MBFF'saM.png|link=My BFF's a Mermaid My_Deep_Sea_Secret.png|link=My Deep Sea Secret MLS.png|link=My Little Secret (Ayanna0605) Lexie_Petranin.png|link=My Scaly Secret (Lexie Petranin) Glamorificxoxo.png|link=My Secret Mermaid Life (Glamorificxoxo) My_Story.png|link=My Story Mystery_Mermaids.png|link=Mystery Mermaids (Mystery Mermaids) Mystic_Mermaids_2.png|link=Mystic Mermaids (LifesTheRide Enjoy) Mystical_Mermaids.png|link=Mystical Mermaids (Mystical_Mermaids) Ocean_Dreams.png|link=Ocean Dreams Ocean_Scales.png|link=Ocean Scales That_Random_One.png|link=Ocean Tails (That Random One) Often_a_Mermaid.png|link=Often a Mermaid OFBRML.png|link=Our Fake but Real Mermaid Life Our_Fishy_Secret.png|link=Our Fishy Secret (mermaidfins5110) Our_Hidden_Lives.png|link=Our Hidden Lives OLBSS.png|link=Our Little Big Scaly Secret Our_Mermaid_Dream.png|link=Our Mermaid Dream (OurMermaidDream) Winxflora1234.png|link=Our Mermaid Life (winxflora1234) OMS.png|link=Our Mermaid Secret (2AwesomeSisters play) Angel_Martinez.png|link=Our Mermaid Tails (Angel Martinez) OST.png|link=Our Scaly Tails (OurScalySecret) OSLWT.png|link=Our Secret Tails (MermaidBridget12) Rayna.png|link=Rayna London Mer Roses_Bouquet.png|link=Scales (Roses Bouquet) Sea_Secrets19.png|link=Sea Secrets (Sea Secrets19) Sealight_Mermaids.png|link=Sealight Mermaids Katie_Hunt.png|link=Secret Life of a Mermaid (Katie Hunt) The.daily.Dylan.png|link=Secret Life of a Mermaid (The.daily.Dylan) Secret_Lives_of_a_Mermaid.png|link=Secret Lives of a Mermaid SMLLB.png|link=Secret Mermaid Life (Londyn Branch) Secret_Mermaids_LP.png|link=Secret Mermaids (Lilly Pepovic) Secret_Mermaids.png|link=Secret Mermaids (Secret Mermaids) Secret_Mermaids_2.png|link=Secret Mermaids (secret Mermaids) SMQBFT.png|link=Secret Mermaids (QueenBeeFurbulas Thompkins) Separated_Mermaids.png|link=Separated Mermaids Mermaids_of_Magic.png|link=Solar Sirens Something_Fishy_3.png|link=Something Fishy (Grace Glaudy) Something_Fishy_2.png|link=Something Fishy (Mermaidmacyandhunter) Something's_Fishy.png|link=Something's Fishy Spells.png|link=Spells (Show) Splash_of_the_Secret.png|link=Splash of the Secret Splashy_Mermaid_Tails.png|link=Splashy Mermaid Tails Bethy_lizzy.png|link=Splish Splash (bethy lizzy) Tail_Secrets.png|link=Tail Secrets Teen_Tails.png|link=Teen Tails The_2_Mermaids.png|link=The 2 Mermaids (TheMermaidPrincesses) The_Dragon_Fly_Mermaid.png|link=The Dragon Fly Mermaid Flower_Shop_Mermaids.png|link=The Flower Shop Mermaids The_Girl_Mermaid.png|link=The Girl Mermaid The1cheater1.png|link=The Life of a Secret Mermaid The_Lone_Mermaid.png|link=The Lone Mermaid The_Lost_Mermaids_of_Sole.png|link=The Lost Mermaids of Sole The_Magic_in_Mermaids.png|link=The Magic in Mermaids The_Magic_Mermaids.png|link=The Magic Mermaids (Jessica soriano) The_Magical_Mermaids.png|link=The Magical Mermaids (Zahra's Cool Vids) PerfectAngel50.png|link=The Mermaid Mystery (PerfectAngel50) The_Mermaid_Tail.png|link=The Mermaid Tail Nerdie_Gurl.png|link=The Mermaid Tale (Nerdie Gurl) The_Mermaid's_Kingdom.png|link=The Mermaids Kingdom The_Old_Mermaid_of_Key_West.png|link=The Old Mermaid of Key West The_Secret_Mermaid_Tales.png|link=The Secret Mermaid Tales The_Secret_of_the_Last_Mermaid.png|link=The Secret of the Last Mermaid The_Secret_of_the_Mermaid.png|link=The Secret of the Mermaid The_Seven_Seas.png|link=The Seven Seas The_Tail_of_a_Mermaid.png|link=The Tail of a Mermaid Alexis_Corman.png|link=The Two Mermaids (Alexis Corman) Undercover_Mermaid.png|link=Undercover Mermaid Life *2 Magical Mermaids (kitten cute) *3 Tails (cutebunny girl) *A Mermaid Adventure (Alisha Fortean) *A Mermaid Secret (Lilly Pepovic) *A Mermaid Tail (Belle) *A Mermaid Tail (mermaid lola d) *A Mermaid Tail (Mermaid tales) *A Mermaid's Big Secret (Elena Coolness) *Beautiful Mermaids (SevenCrazyGirls) *Cove Mermaids (Cove Mermaids) *Disenchanted Mermaids (Disenchanted mermaids) *Freshwater Mermaids (Freshwater Mermaids) *Hidden Tails (Hidden Tails) *How I Became a Mermaid (Bill Stewart) *Jessica and the Mermaid Treasure Hunt (Ath Im) *Magical Jealousy (Magical jealousy) *Makayla's Mermaid Adventure (John Paulin) *MerMagica (an1malluver876) *Mermaid (13awesome Dolls) *Mermaid Friendship (mermaidstory100) *Mermaid Magic (Adyson Beebe) *Mermaid Magic (Mckinlay Ligon) *Mermaid Magic (Mermaid Magic) *Mermaid Magic (minecraftgirl506) *Mermaid Magic (TheBffTeam) *Mermaid Magic of 2 (ChayBae) *Mermaid Myths (Abbie Vlogs) *Mermaid Tails (Adele Hubbard) Movie *Mermaid Wishes (clawdeena9) *Mermaids (Savannah Navarro) Movie *Mermaids (Sunshine Pookachook) *Mermaids Beware (The Peace Club Girls) *Mersecret Waters (Mersecret Waters) *Midnight Mermaids (Midnight Mermaids) *Midnight Mermaids (TheMidnightMermaids) *Moonlit Mermaids of the Lagoon (Kat Domifer) *Morgana Mermaids (Morgana Mermaids) Movie *My BFF's a Mermaid (Mybffsamermaid) *My Deep Sea Secret (kcopen1974) *My Little Secret (Comment,add,n subscribe :D a.k.a. Ayanna0605) *My Scaly Secret (Lexie Petranin) *My Secret Mermaid Life (Glamorificxoxo *My Story (jordan patitucci) *Mystery Mermaids (Mystery Mermaids) *Mystic Mermaids (LifesTheRide Enjoy) *Mystical Mermaids (Mystical_Mermaids) Cancelled *Ocean Dreams (Ocean Dreams) *Ocean Scales (Ocean Scales) *Ocean Tails (That Random One) *Often a Mermaid (Often A Mermaid) *Our Fake but Real Mermaid Life (OurFakeButRealMermai) *Our Fishy Secret (mermaidfin5110) *Our Hidden Lives (Melody Mermaid) *Our Little Big Scaly Secret (OurLittleBigScalySecret) *Our Mermaid Dream (OurMermaidDream) *Our Mermaid Life (winxflora1234) *Our Mermaid Secret (2AwesomeSisters play) *Our Mermaid Tails (Angel Martinez) *Our Scaly Tails (OurScalySecret) *Our Secret Tails (MermaidBridget12) *Rayna Londyn Mer (Londyn Branch) *Scales (Roses Bouquet) *Sea Secrets (Sea Secrets19) *Sealight Mermaids (Sealight Mermaids) *Secret Life as a Mermaid (Katie Hunt) *Secret Life of a Mermaid (The.daily.Dylan) *Secret Lives of a Mermaid (Mermaid Love) *Secret Mermaid Life (Londyn Branch) *Secret Mermaids (Lilly Pepovic) *Secret Mermaids (Secret_Mermaids) *Secret Mermaids (secret Mermaids) *Secret Mermaids (QueenBeeFurbulas Thomkins) *Separated Mermaids (Yaretzi Alvarez) *Solar Sirens (SOLAR SIRENS) *Something Fishy (Grace Glaudy) *Something Fishy (Mermaidmacyandhunter) *Something's Fishy (Robyn Gutierrez & Magical Mermaid Productions) *Spells (Subscribe our channel!!!!! a.k.a. TheSpellsShow) *Splash of the Secret (SplashOfTheSecrett a.k.a. XxSweetCutieXx) *Splashy Mermaid Tails (McKenna, Brooke) *Splish Splash (bethy lizzy) *Tail Secrets (Awesomenesss Shows) *Teen Tails (tcsproduction119) *The 2 Mermaids (TheMermaidPrincesses) *The Dragon Fly Mermaid (Ally Ellerton) *The Flower Shop Mermaids (Justin Turner) *The Girl Mermaid (QueenBeeFurbulas Tomkins) Cancelled *The Life of a Secret Mermaid (the1cheater1) *The Lone Mermaid (TheLoneMermaidShow) *The Lost Mermaids of Sole (TheLostMermaidsofSole) *The Magic in Mermaids (The Magic In Mermaids Girlz) *The Magic Mermaids (lorden soriano) *The Magical Mermaids (Zahra's Cool Vids) *The Mermaid Mystery (PerfectAngel50) *The Mermaid Tail (Mermaid Tails) *The Mermaid Tale (Nerdie Gurl) *The Mermaids Kingdom (The Mermaids Kingdom) *The Old Mermaid of Key West (maria valldares) *The Secret Mermaid Tales (Abby Sinclair) *The Secret of the Last Mermaid (GooseGalaxy) *The Secret of the Mermaid (Erin Garrett) *The Seven Seas (thesevenseas123) *The Tail of a Mermaid (ZEK BEAUTY 555) *The Two Mermaids (Alexis Corman) *Undercover Mermaid Life (UndercoverMermiad) Part of an Episode Mermaid_Madness_2.png|link=Mermaid Madness (Wakuna Langsi Langsi) Our_H2O_Secret.png|link=Our H2O Secret DeadliGirl7.png|link=Secret Life as a Mermaid (Deadligirl7) Shh!_Don't_Tail!!!.png|link=Shh! Don't Tail!!! The_Mermaid_Gem.png|link=The Mermaid Gem The_Tail_Beyond_the_Rock.png|link=The Tail Beyond the Rock Two_Scales.png|link=Two Scales *Mermaid Madness (Wakuna Langsi Langsi) *Our H2O Secret (Our h2o secret) *Secret Life as a Mermaid (DeadliGirl7) *Shh! Don't Tail (shhdonttail) *The Mermaid Gem (The Mermaid Gem) *The Tail Beyond the Rock (my tail beyond the rocks) *Two Scales (Hannah a.k.a. StarFly265) Foreign Language Shows Mermaid_AnCz.png|link=Mermaid Forever (Mermaid AnCz) The_secret_mermaids.png|link=The Secret Mermaids (The secret mermaids) Hoppala_Meerjungfrau.png|link=Hoppala Meerjungfrau Mermaid_Curse.png|link=Mermaid Curse Stories_of_Mermaids.png|link=Stories of Mermaids Девочки_русалки!.png|link=Девочки Русалки! Жизнь_русалок.png|link=Жизнь_русалок ЖИЗНЬ_РУСАЛОК_ПОДРОСТКОВ.png|link=Жизнь Русалок Подростков Как_стать_русалкой_за_месяц.png|link=Как Стать Русалкой за Месяц Мы_русалки.png|link=Мы Русалки Русалки_Skyfall.png|link=Русалки Skyfall Shows, subbed or not, in languages other than English. Češka *Mermaid Forever (Mermaid AnCz) Deutsch *Hoppala Meerjungfrau (Alicia Rosalie ) Eesti *Mermaid Curse (Mermaid Curse) Español Français *The Secret Mermaids (The secret mermaids) Italiano Русский *Stories of Mermaids (- BubbleThree - ) *Девочки Русалки! (Masha and Liza Muzina and Shatilo) *Жизнь Русалок (Vika and Nastya) *Жизнь Русалок Подростков (KatrinHome) *Как Стать Русалкой за Месяц (mishelmovie) *Мы Русалки (ДевЧат) *Русалки_Skyfall (Настя Star) Category:Uncertain Status Category:Show Category:Ongoing Series Category:Cancelled Series Category:Very Short Shows